Who Andrew Really is
by Andrew Ketchum
Summary: [ONE SHOT]Andrew thought his life was crap until one day he ran away to the Johto region little did he know that he would wind up in a hospital...this is how Andrew found out he was Ash Ketchum's brother. Andrew's POV.


Ok this is the story how Andrew (my character as you all know) met the others. This will be a cool little Fic that will explain everything…by the way I want to mention that I think of this stuff in my head like a real show flowing through my head. It really helps me picture what is going on and how much detail I should use. Ok now to the story. This will also be Andrew's POV.

**Who Andrew Really Is**

Narrator will be Andrew…

My story is a funny one…I never knew how I was born or came into the world…I had thought the people I lived with for so many years were my family…and I was wrong. If you wish to hear my story sit down and listen. This is how it goes…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I lived a normal life. Two parents. One little pain in the ass brother. Four dogs. One cat. I had lots of friends. Smart, stupid, and some just flat out retarded. But little did I know that across the world in a different region I had my real family.

Woman: Andrew take out the trash.

Man: and when your done with that come mow the yard.

Andrew: (mutters) damit just freaking leave me alone! (thinking) man my life sucks hard.

Just then a little boy around eight came running in the door.

Boy: Hey Andrew!

Andrew: what the hell do you want!

Boy: Can you please help me with something?

Andrew: No! Damit Michael leave me alone for ONCE in your life!

Michael: (Whining) Mom he's not helping me and I asked nicely!

Mother: he did ask nicely Andrew

Andrew: I don't care if he did or not im busy with the other crap you guys are giving me.

Man: Hey! Watch your mouth!

Andrew: whatever!

Man: No not whatever! You do as your told to!

Andrew: (Mutters) damit (out loud) YOU KNOW WHAT! SOMETIMES I WISH YOU WERENT MY PARENTS!

I ran back into my room and slammed my door.

Andrew: Damit, damit, damit! That's it I've had enough!

OoOoO That night OoOoO

After everyone was asleep I snuck out of bed, grabbed my guitar (I play guitar but I suck), a comb (I love my hair I'm like a schoolgirl on her first date lol…not really). I took my backpack and put everything I needed in. I got some paper and wrote a note. It said:

Dear "Family",

I'm leaving this house and all its crap. I'm taking my Pokémon and leaving. I'm gonna use Skarmory and fly strait to Johto. Don't bother coming to find me AT ALL! I'm sick if this living so farewell to you all!

Your "son", Andrew

Andrew: c'mon Mew.

Mew: Mew (K)

I crept out of my room and walked to the door. I attached the letter to the door and walked into the kitchen. I opened the cabinet and took a bottle out (you will find out what it is later on). I put the bottle in my pack and went to the refrigerator and but food in my pack. I took a look outside to see it started to rain.

Andrew: (whispers) dam! Oh well I'm still not staying here!

I quietly walk out the door and to the corner.

Andrew: Skarmory help me out!

Skarmory: Skar!

Andrew: Skarmory I need your help. Can you fly me to the Johto region?

Skarmory: Skar, Skar!

I get on Skarmory's back and he starts to fly off with Mew in my arms. The rain is starting to get worse after we leave the Sorenn border (haa haa Skarmory…fly…Sorenn…nevermind). We get to the Johto border just as the rain starts to hit hard and starts to thunder.

Andrew: dam! We better hurry Skarmory! Mew how ya doin'?

Mew: Mew Mew! (I'm ok)

As we are about to land in the Illex Forest Skarmory gets hit by some lightning. We start to plummet to the ground.

Andrew: Mew use Psychic to slow us down a little!

Mew did as told and slowed us down but we still hit the ground hard enough. I soon lost consciousness and fell off Skarmory's back with Mew still in my arms.

Boy1: c'mon guys I saw it land over here!

Mew: Mew? Mew!

Mew flies over to three kids running towards me. Mew then goes over and try to get help.

Mew: Mew! Mew, Mew.

Boy1: Hey look!

Girl: hey its Mew!

Boy1: Ok I'm gonna catch it!

Boy2: wait Ash look it seems to be in panic of something.

Ash: what do you mean Brock?

Girl: What Brock means is that I think it wants our help.

Mew nods.

Girl: You want use to follow you.

Mew nods again and floats around happily.

Ash: Misty are you should we can trust it?

Misty: Ash you idiot yes now c'mon!

Mew leads them into a clearing and they spot me unconscious next to my Skarmory.

Misty: guys look!

They all run over to me. Misty then feels my forehead.

Misty: OWW! He's got a fever!

Brock: c'mon let's go we're not far from Goldenrod now.

They all agree Brock asks is Ash if he could hold his backpack while he holds me on his back. He agrees and Brock carries me to the Goldenrod Pokémon Center. Ash looks at Mew who is on my head and then it hits him.

Ash: hey Mew. Is this kid your trainer?

Mew nods and everyone looks at each other.

Misty: wow he's pretty lucky huh?

Ash: ya but what I don't understand is Mew couldn't have gotten out of his pokéball himself…wait! Mew does your trainer keep you in a pokéball?

Mew shakes its head.

Brock: wow he must be a good trainer then.

Ash/Misty: ya

We finally arrive at the Pokémon Center.

Misty: let's hurry I think his fever is getting worse.

They run in the Pokémon Center.

Nurse Joy: Hello…Oh my what happened to him?

Ash: we don't know…we were in the forest when his Mew made us follow it to him and when we saw him he was unconscious next to his Skarmory.

Misty looks at ash in a weird way.

Ash: what?

Misty: I don't think I've ever heard you say that long of a sentence.

Ash glared at Misty but didn't last long cause I started to stir.

Ash: I think he's finally coming to.

Andrew: (very soft) to where…and where am i…

Nurse Joy: Brock if you would just put him on the bed in the room behind me.

Brock brings me into the room with nurse joy following him.

Ash: ya know what…I cant help but think ive seen him somewhere…(no not the brother thing…well yet anyways).

Misty: really? Where?

Ash: I just can't put my finger on it…oh well let's go see how he is doin'

Ash and Misty walk into the room.

Nurse Joy: Well you do have a few cuts and bruises but other than that you should be just fine. But I think I would like to know how this happened.

I tell them about how my life has been and about my family, how I got here, and why I fell unconscious.

Nurse Joy: well I don't think it was smart for you to leave your family in the first place.

Andrew: but they aren't my family.

Ash: do you have any proof?

Andrew: well ya a lot…no birth certificate…my birthday being changed every year…and when I ask them they quickly change the subject.

There was a silence around the room.

Andrew: Nurse Joy how is Skarmory and Mew?

Nurse Joy: Don't worry they are just fine.

I gave a sigh of relief. I don't know what I'd do without Mew. Just then Mew came into the room in a panic look.

Andrew: Mew what's wrong.

Just then about ten or fifteen trainers came in screaming stuff like "the mew is mine" or "I saw it first".

Andrew: Mew is my Pokémon so get back!

Man: ya right shut up and hand it over!

I struggled to get up.

Andrew: I told you! Mew is mine!

Man: and I told you to shut it and back off ya little runt…

That was it I couldn't take it.

Andrew: l-li…ttle runt!? That was the wrong thing to say! Mew use Psychic and get him out of here!

Mew used Psychic to pick the man up. It moved the man to the entryway and threw him about five feet. I then look at the other trainers.

Andrew: anybody else want their asses out the door!

They all panicked and left. I blacked out after that. When I woke up I was in a different room. I look down to see Mew sleeping on my chest. I smiled and looked around. I looked out of the door window to see the three kids that helped me before. The orange-haired girl and the boy wearing a cap talking…or…arguing…I couldn't really tell (well its always hard to tell with them lol). I could just barely hear them.

Misty: Ash why do you insist on waiting here! He's been in a coma for two days.

Andrew: (Thinking) wow two days and…he stayed…why?

I listened to the rest of the conversation.

Ash: I don't know why I just feel…like I know him from somewhere.

Misty: Ash he is just some kid that-

I finally found my voice.

Andrew: (talking loud enough for them to hear) I'm NOT just some kid ya know!

They opened the door and looked at me.

Andrew: wazzup

Ash walked in.

Misty: hey Brock go get a doctor will ya.

Andrew: doctor…wait I'm I in a hospital?

Ash: ya after you blacked out Nurse Joy quickly called the police.

Andrew: Hey thanks for helping me out in the forest.

Ash/Misty: your welcome.

Andrew: I don't think I got your names.

Misty: I'm Misty and one who left is Brock and that's Ash…

Andrew: whoa, whoa, whoa hold up…you mean Ash Ketchum?

Ash nods.

Andrew: ya you're the one who placed top sixteenth in to Indigo League!

Ash: yep.

Andrew: oh man tough break…I was rootin' for ya…that Charizard is really powerful but-

Misty: AHEM! Aren't we forgetting something?

Andrew: Oh right sorry. My name is Andrew…

Ash: AH-HA I knew I saw you from somewhere!

Andrew: (grinning) o ya?

Ash: ya you were in that band uhh…Triple Threat?

Andrew: yep!

Misty: Oh my God I loved that band…until they split up…

Andrew: ya I was only ten when me and my friends started the band but we split up cause they moved…so where ya guys from?

I was trying to change the subject.

Misty: Oh all three of us are from the Kanto region I'm from Cerulean City, Ash is from Pallet Town, and Brock is from Pewter City. Brock and I are the gym leaders and I'm sure you know what Ash is.

Andrew: ya I do…so you say you're the Cerulean gym leader…don't your sisters do shows and stuff?

Misty: ya they do…have you been to any?

Andrew: ive only been to one…(sorry cant remember the play name so I'm gonna improvise) it was when Team Rocket came and spoiled everything…argh it made me so freaking mad!

Ash: you know about Team Rocket?

Andrew: duh they are always trying to take my Mew here.

Misty: (thinking) I wonder how he got Mew?

Andrew: your wondering how I got her aren't you? Well Team Rocket was attacking her cave and I couldn't stand it so I helped her out and she wanted to tag along so I let her.

Brock came back with the doctor (finally what the hell was he doing!).

Doctor: well Andrew your condition seems fine a little cuts but your free to go.

Andrew: yes finally!

I get my stuff and we all walk out of the hospital.

Andrew: well I guess this is where we depart.

Misty: Hey Andrew do you even know where your going…

Andrew: uhh…no

Ash: well how about tagging along with us?

Andrew: that would be awesome!

Misty: hey Ash since we have a new member to our little group how about we take a visit to Pallet and show her our new band boy?

Andrew: band boy…ehh whatever…hey Ash why is your pack moving?

Ash: huh? Oh ya I forgot he was in there.

Andrew: he?

Ash then unzips his pack and a pikachu came out of it.

Ash: pikachu meet our new member Andrew.

Pikachu looks at me then sticks its little hand out.

Pikachu: pikachu pika pika pikachu chu pika (nice to meet you Andrew)

I shake its little hand then Mew jumps off my head and floats towards pikachu.

Mew: Mew, Mewmew, Mew, Mew.

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu

Andrew: Looks like their friends already.

Ash: ya so Andrew what Pokémon do you have?

Andrew: well with me as you know I have Mew and Skarmory, I also have Quilava, Furret, Steelix, and Beedrill.

Misty: YOU HAVE A BEEDRILL!?

Andrew: ya so?

Ash: uhh…Misty is a little bug-a-phobic.

Andrew: Oh ok but I have other Pokémon back in…my…hometown…

Brock: (Brock: jeez its about time you used me at all! Me: shut it Brock or ill take you out of the whole thing.) Something wrong Andrew?

Andrew: I just forgot about all of the Pokémon I left back home…grr but I'm not going back there…sorry guys (the Pokémon).

Ash: c'mon let's head for Pallet.

(Ok I'm not gonna do the whole directions thing so ill just place us somewhere).

Ash: Lapras I Choose You! Ok guys you ready?

Brock/Misty: yep.

I just froze and didn't say anything.

Misty: Andrew are you ok?

Andrew: ya I just get a little seasick ill just ride on my Skarmory ok?

Ash: ya sure.

Andrew: Skarmory Go!

I get on Skarmory's back and I start flying after Lapras.

Andrew: Hey Misty something's in your pack now.

Misty loosened her pack and a little spike ball came out.

Andrew: and who is that?

Misty: this is Togepi.

Togepi: Toge, Toge, Prii!

Mew: Mew, Mew!

After about half an hour we arrive at Pallet Town.

Andrew: wow so this is Pallet?

Ash: ya you've been in Kanto before…

Andrew: ya but only to Cerulean.

Ash: c'mon my house is just down the block.

After ten minutes we arrive to a house with a nice garden on the side and working n the garden is a woman and a Mr. Mime.

Woman: Ash! Your home!

The women then hugged Ash like he had been kidnapped.

Ash: Mom your gonna suffocate me!

Delia: its good to see you and your friends again…wait…who's this?

Ash: mom this is Andrew we met him in the Illex Forest and was unconscious.

Delia: well know how did that happen?

I told her the story and gave me a look.

Delia: you look a little familiar and your name reminds me of someone.

Ash: Mom he was part of that band Triple Threat.

Delia: oh right, right (thinking) no that's not it though. (out loud) Please come in, come in.

We walk in the house and it looks spotless.

Andrew: wow this is a nice house.

Delia: well thank you.

She smiles and walks into the kitchen.

Ash: so Andrew what kinda Pokémon do you have back at home?

Andrew: well there's a lot…like Electabuzz, Hitmonchan, Houndour, Marowak and the list goes on.

Delia: AH-HA NOW I'VE GOT IT!

She came running in and out into the other room. She comes back with a sheet or paper and hands it to me. I look at it and my eyes widen.

Brock: Andrew what is it?

Andrew: Now…now I know why I didn't have a birth certificate back at home…my name isn't Andrew Schoenfelder (its exactly how it sounds except the "sch" is pronounced as "sh") I-its Andrew…Ketchum!

Everyone except Delia and me gasp.

Ash: s-so you're my…

I nod. I start to laugh a bit.

Misty: uhm…what's so funny?

Andrew: (still chuckling) because…now I can teach those other people in Sorenn that I'm not their son.

The next day we decide to pay those people in Sorenn I little visit. Misty, Togepi, Mew, and I ride on Skarmory while Ash, Pikachu, and Brock ride on Pidgeot. After a couple of hours we arrive in Sorenn.

Andrew: the house is over there.

I knock on the door and a woman opens it and seeing me she hugs me. I push her away.

Andrew: who do think I am your son or something.

Woman: well…yes

Andrew: I don't think so…may we come in and explain?

She nods a little confused and we walk in and sit on the couch. I took out the paper from my bag.

Woman: now what is all this about you not being my son?

Andrew: Is Jimmy around?

Woman: now Andrew you call him-

Andrew: is he here or not!

She hesitates a moment but sensing the way I speak she quickly goes to the stairs and calls someone up. They both walk in.

Man. Andrew is that you.

Andrew: yes…

He walks over to hug me.

Andrew: Stow the hugging!

He quickly sits next to his wife.

Woman: now what is this all about And-

Andrew: Where did you find me…?

They seemed confused.

Man: we didn't find you-

Andrew: Your lying! I know your lying to me so TELL ME THE TRUTH!

I was getting aggravated.

Woman: Andrew…we found twelve years ago you by a tree crying and alone…we saw nobody around so…we thought you were abandoned.

Andrew: …fine…so…I was abandoned by her…well that doesn't seem logical so I guess you got the wrong idea…well then…I got my information…ill just take my Pokémon and go now…

As I stood up and walked into the yard to my Pokémon someone grabbed me. I turn around and there is the man holding me.

Andrew: let go! NOW!

Man: without any parents around you still belong to us and-

I was getting mad I smacked him and he let me go.

Andrew: if you ever try that again…YOU WILL GET MORE THAN A SMACK!

Woman: that's it Andrew go to your-

Andrew: room? I don't think so see I don't have to listen to you…I don't have to do as you say I don't even have to look at you ever again!

I showed her the certificate.

Andrew: see! YOU DON'T OWN ME! NOW I AM GOING TO TAKE MY POKéMON AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU GOT THAT!?

I was ready to kill someone right there but I held it in. I went into the yard and all my Pokémon ran up and over to me. I returned them into their pokéballs and put them in my bag.

Andrew: c'mon guys lets go.

Misty: Andrew…that was a little harsh…are you always like that…

Andrew: only when I'm REALLY mad…hey Ash Professor Oak's lab is in Pallet right?

Ash: ya.

Andrew: ok cause I'm WAY over the six Pokémon limit.

We flew back to Pallet without a word said at all and from then on I knew who I was I was Andrew Ketchum.

**THE END…**

Whoa that was intense wasn't it well I have to say that I wasn't planning on this being a one-shot but o well.


End file.
